hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Showdown
Showdown is the fifteenth chapter of Hotline Miami. It is the last chapter of Jacket's storyline. The address is NE 114th Place. The level has no intro or outro, and continues straight from the previous mission Vengeance, being set on July 23rd, 1989. Walkthrough First stage Jacket enters the location via the foyer area of the mansion. Directly behind the front door is a mobster with a Double Barreled shotgun. Quickly dispatch the mobster and take the shotgun. Immediately two thugs will appear from the adjoining rooms and the shotgun provides just enough ammo to kill them. The adjoining rooms offer no further weapons, but the left one contains the final Puzzle letter. Jacket is then able to move forward to the next stage. Second stage Jacket enters the lair of The Father, who engages him in brief conversation. The mob boss is guarded by two panthers and The Bodyguard. Once the boss is finished speaking the panthers will advance on Jacket. The only weapon available is the trophy on the right side of the room. The panthers will creep up slowly on Jacket and it is best to draw them one at a time, preferably behind the cover of the right fountain. Beat one panther with the trophy and, while the second is approaching, it is advisable to target The Bodyguard in preparation for her attack. Dispatch the second panther with the trophy then, after The Bodyguard speaks, immediately throw the trophy, knocking her to the floor and dropping her katana and knives. The Bodyguard cannot be defeated with melee attacks and will instantly kill Jacket with any of her attacks so she must be incapacitated before attacking her. Jacket must then beat her into submission with his bare hands. After the first attack she will push Jacket away and begin to crawl to safety. The second attack from Jacket will kill her. Once The Bodyguard is defeated the boss will speak, challenging Jacket. Once he is done there is only an instant to grab a knife and run to the cover of the fountain. The boss will begin to fire on Jacket with two MP5s. These volleys will be brief and the interval between, while he is reloading, allows Jacket time to throw one knife and then collect the other knife from the ground. Each knife will injure one of the boss's hands, causing him to drop an MP5. He will continue to reload and fire until both hands are injured. Once both hands have been injured and he has lost both guns he will speak once more and then commit suicide with a third gun, denying Jacket the satisfaction of killing him. Ending After the boss dies the phone on the desk begins to ring. Answering it will reveal that there is an upstairs resident in the mansion. The gun on the desk can be collected. Jacket can then take the elevator. Upstairs Jacket finds an old man in a wheelchair housed in a luxuriously appointed bedroom. The man questions Jacket briefly and commiserates on his own terrible deeds. He then tells Jacket to do what he came to do. Jacket will then shoot him dead. With the Russian mafia syndicate in Miami broken and his work complete, Jacket walks to the balcony, takes off his mask and looks out over the city, smoking a cigarette. From his pocket he pulls an item and casts it aside over the rail. Dialogue enters The Father's office. Two panthers are in front of the desk, with The Bodyguard to the Father's left 'The Father: '''And who do we have here? ... You must be one of the assholes killing off my men. Doesn't look like you are here to chat... So why don't we get this over with? kills both panthers. The camera pans to The Bodyguard. '''The Bodyguard: '''Leave him to me ... kills The Bodyguard '''The Father: '''I guess it's just you and me left now. Not bad! I'm impressed I wonder what gave you this thirst for blood. I've never seen anything quite like it! Now I want to see who's hiding behind that mask! impales both The Father's hands '''The Father: '''I can see where this is going... heh!* I'll spare you the pleasure! father kills himself with his pistol. A phone on the desk rings. '''Phone: '''Hello...? Hello?! ... What's going on down there? I'm trying to sleep! ... Is anyone there? Can you hear me? Hello? ... Goddamn phones! I fucking hate these things! ... *CLICK* goes upstairs to The Grandfather's bedroom, The Father's suicide pistol in hand. The Grandfather is sitting in his wheelchair. '''The Grandfather: '''Ah, so you're the one causing the ruckus? What's your business here? ... *COUGH* Actually... why don't we skip the details? I've done so many horrible things... Nothing seems to really matter anymore, does it? I'm not going anywhere, as you can see... Just go ahead and do what ever you came here to do. shoots the Grandfather through the head Trivia *If Jacket stands next to the The Father when he shoots himself, the bullet will pass through him and kill Jacket. Even though the end level music plays, the level will restart at the beginning of the final battle. When you complete the chapter without dying, an error message will pop up. Click ignore to continue the game. Clicking abort will close the game. *It is entirely possible to get a gun or other weapon into the boss room if the player starts with a weapon-based mask (such as the Carl Mask, Dennis Mask, or Richter Mask), as the player can throw said weapon into the room before the dialogue starts, or sometimes it will drop within the room instead of outside. However, said weapons are useless, as they don't affect any of the boss enemies. *The date of this level is carved into the golden bullet necklace that represents the Son's Bloodline perk. *In the beta the The Father had an additional two female bodyguards. *Trauma, Showdown, Prank Call and Resolution are the only levels in which the player is not given an end level rating. *The ending to this level where Jacket kills the wealthy GrandFather and tosses the Polaroid of himself and Beard off the balcony is possibly a reference to the ending of ''Conan the Barbarian starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, where Conan kills Thulsa Doom and tosses his father's broken sword off the balcony. *If you manage to outrun the Father's bullets with a speed-based mask (Graham, Brandon), and stand in a corner right next to him, his bullets won't hit you. This can go on forever, causing a massive pile of bullet and wall effects. Music The song playing until the The Father shoots himself is "Turf Main" by El Huervo. After that "Crush" by El Huervo plays until Jacket shoots the Old Man. After that "Electric Dreams" by Perturbator plays until the credits end. Gallery ch15-1.jpg ch15-2.jpg ch15-3.jpg ch15-4.jpg Category:Chapter